1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to process of preparing a decorative surface pattern in an acrylic polymer composition employing anisotropic particles.
2. Description of the Related Art
Solid surface materials which contain an acrylic polymer composition are known in the prior art. Also it is known for the acrylic polymer compositions to contain anisotropic particles which allow different visual appearances due to different orientations of the anisotropic particles.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,203,911 discloses an acrylic molding composition which contains an acrylic molding composition with two different thermal initiators.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,476,111 discloses an acrylic containing composition which contains a semi-crystalline polymer such as a polyester.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,702,967 discloses formation of a decorative pattern in an acrylic material employing anisotropic particles.
A need is present for a new process to create a decorative surface pattern in an acrylic polymer composition.